Verminous Skumm
Verminous Skumm is one of the eco-villains. He is a large, mutant rat, born and raised in a sewer. Skumm is determined to take over the Earth. Skumm is responsible for the death of Linka's cousin, Boris. Description Verminous Skumm was invited by The Kingpin to join his alliance as he can make his life worth his while by offering him luxury and huge pay in giving him his invented drug Bliss to spread across the local crime market and use the brainwashed drug addicts to advertise the drug to gather more followers for his criminal army. Meister of War During the criminal song, He reports to Kingpin that the robot troops are ready to battle. Verminous Skumm had helped the Kingpin lead The Colonel's soldiers and HYDRA troops with the robot troops and their giant human skulled shape octopus robots supporting them to fight against the A-Team who are backed up by the worlds law enforcement and military force units defending New York. Verminous Skumm ends up captured from the battle and was sent by John Yamato to be taken prisoner by The Odyssey Elite for interrogation. Fairy and HK-47 were both sent by Kaim Argonar along with Ragna for Skumm to be interrogated. Fairy Leviathan states her disgust at Verminous Skumm for hurting people with his pollution creations for profit scheme and swears to avenge Boris by telling HK-47 to kill him when the information they used from him is correct. It was then decided after this failed procedure that Ragna, Fairy, and HK-47 should take the tied up Skumm to the A-Team where they will be assisted by John Yamato and Gabriel to force the skummbag to spill out his information to them. The Interrogation was short as Verminous Skumm with arrogant confidence said they wouldn't beat him as even if he was absent, his work would continue to be manufactured at The Criminal Empire's New York skyscraper. Verminous Skumm was brought into execution by angry russian soldiers who felt sympathetic for Boris's death had taken aim with their service rifles and filled Skumm's mutated rat body with bullets, painting the wall behind him red with his blood spraying out violently from the open wounded holes. The Russian firing squad gave a salute to Boris, before firing their guns into the air in memory of his death to let his ghostly self know that it wasn't in vain. Allies and enemies Allies: Eco-Villains, Kingpin, The Criminal Empire,Great New Empire. Enemies: Captain Planet, The Planeteers, The Helper Squad, The Striker Force, Scorpion's squad, The Omega League, The Speed Crusade, The Odyssey Elite, The Miracle Elite,Hevenburg Force. Gallery verminous-skumm-char_3209.jpg verminousskumm2.png verminousskumm3.jpg verminousskumm4.jpg verminousskumm5.jpg Toxics.png tumblr_inline_nq5asgcYYy1s6ojgd_500.jpg Verminousskumm1.png|Verminous Skumm selling a bag of his drug Bliss to everyone. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fearmongers Category:Hybrid Category:Mutants Category:Hatemongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Characters from the Captain Planet Universe Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Drug Dealer Category:Kingpin's Alliance Category:Eco-Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Polluters Category:Brainwashers Category:Archenemies Category:Animals Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Poisoners Category:Hooded characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Imprisoned character Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Deceased Members of The Criminal Empire Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maurice LaMarche Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Great New Empire Category:Mice and Rats Category:Zen's archenemies Category:Takeda Takahashi's archenemies Category:Jules Verne's archenemies Category:26 archenemies Category:Characters of Chronicles of Great New Empire (Book One - The Enthropy) Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Yugo's Archenemies Category:Enemies of Team RWBY